


about love

by emrys (livingshitpost)



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys In Love, Comfort No Hurt, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Gay Hans (Disney), Gay Kristoff (Disney), Good Hans (Disney), Hans (Disney) Being Less of an Asshole, Hans (Disney) Redemption, Inspired by Music, Internal Monologue, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Music, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Orphan Kristoff (Disney), POV Third Person, POV Third Person Omniscient, Post-Frozen (2013), Romance, Short, Short & Sweet, Song Lyrics, Song: Kristoff Lullaby, Sweet, blink n u'll miss it, like. wildly mild, listen........i'm gay........................
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 09:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingshitpost/pseuds/emrys
Summary: What do I know about love?What do I know about love?





	about love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kristoff Lullaby](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/499891) by Jelani Alladin. 



_What is this hollow kind of helplessness I'm feeling?_

He bites his lip, trying not to smile too widely when Kristoff waves to him from across the garden. He waves back, of course, but something in him is tied in a knot.

_This type of terror is new._

He's been into guys before, but never anyone that he lived with. And they don't even really live together, if he thinks about it. Hans is all the way down the hall, and he's out delivering ice most of the time, anyway.

_And the fact that I can hardly breathe is now revealing;_

His hands are shaking just as much as his breaths, but still he manages to laugh. Kristoff's warmth is all-encompassing. He smells like pine needles and a certain musk he never particularly cared for, but now . . .

_How much I've changed 'cause of you._

He doesn't get up that morning. Not right away. Instead he lays there for a while more, using his own arm as a pillow, and simply counts the freckles decorating Hans's cheeks and nose.

_You light the world for me._

After so long invisible in the shadows of his brothers, he treasures every time that Kristoff catches his eye and gives him a smile, or a wink, or even sticks out his tongue.

_You live life fearlessly;_

After so long away from people (that were his size and shape), he can't help but marvel when Hans masterfully weaves them through crowds of bodies to the buffet, or the royal sisters, or just a quiet place to calm down.

_Braver than the bravest of us do._

He gives Kristoff a sword for his birthday; razor-sharp tempered steel with a pair of interlocking hearts carved into the very base of the hilt, and the blond vows to use it to protect his strawberry prince.

_You trust, you hope, you dare;_

He gives Hans what he doesn't know he needs; late at night, soft assurances that they'll be alright eventually lull the prince to sleep, and he smiles and kisses his forehead.

_You choose to feel and care._

He throws himself headfirst into Kristoff's love, however unsure he is. He's done holding back.

_I thought that I was strong 'till I bumped into you._

He thought that he didn't need anyone, but with Hans he grows uncertain. He isn't sure he minds it.

_What do I know about love?_

He's only known passing remarks from too-busy parents and the cruelty of his brothers.

_What do I know about love?_

He's only known pain and death, and then only pushiness, however well-intended.

_Everything I thought I did,_

Now he knows strong arms and kisses to his temples. He knows that it doesn't have to be so elaborate.

_You've gone and changed it, kid._

Now he knows surprise picnics and the sweet taste of security. He knows that it doesn't have to be so simple.

_You're what I know about love._


End file.
